


Because They Have Each Other

by that_chaotic_kid



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Angst, David’s mentioned too, Henry gets shot, Hospitals, Lots of Angst, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, alex is sad, bullet wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_chaotic_kid/pseuds/that_chaotic_kid
Summary: Henry’s first thought was that Alex was going to kill him.His second was that he’d been shot.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 107





	Because They Have Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic! thanks to my lovely friend emily for proofreading, and leave kudos if you liked it!

In his defense, it wasn’t really his fault. It was the fault of the gunman who’d decided to shoot him in the middle of a very lovely press meeting about one of his new shelters. One minute he was standing at the podium talking about the dimensions of the building, and the next he’s on the ground bleeding through the blazer and button down Alex had picked out for him.

“Henry, Henry, stay with me.” Oh, Shaan. He was talking, but unfortunately there’s a rather annoying ringing in his head that just won’t go away. Henry tries to respond, but his vision is going fuzzy around the edges and he can’t quite focus on what Shaan’s saying.

The next few hours pass in a blur of royal transports and hospital rooms until he wakes for good in a hospital bed, surrounded by the smell of sterilization and the blinding light of fluorescents. Pez and Bea are fluttering around him like he’s about to break, and he tries to calm them with a wave and a “I’m fine, you couple of mother hens-“

“Shut your mouth, you obtuse fucking asshole.” Alex. Bea and Pez quickly excuse themselves, saying they’ll bring back food. Henry feels a wave of calm wash over him, the tension constricting his poor, bandaged shoulders melting away because Alex is here, and he’s going to be ok.

Except Alex is crying, that perfectly false mask is cracking and tears are spilling forth like the goddamn Niagara Falls, and he hates looking this weak in front of anyone, but he thought he lost the love of his life, he thought he’d have to go home to his too-quiet apartment and David and try not to look at that poor, fluffy face wondering why his owner wasn’t coming home-

“Alex, love, I’m here. I’m... I’m not dead.” Henry cradled Alex in his arms, quieting his sobs and occasional broken murmurs of “sweetheart.” He’s not going to lie and say that he’s ok, because to be perfectly honest, he’s not ok, he’s still shaking from adrenaline and fear and he’s still in pain, but he will be. They’ll both be ok, because they have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> the ending is a little finicky, i’ll probably go through and fix it later. thank y’all so much for reading!! have a good day 💕


End file.
